The Beginning Of Love
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Hinata sadar kalau debar didadanya awal yang salah. Mimpi-mimpinya sangat tidak pantas. Begitu juga dengan angan dan asanya. Sebab semua itu berasal dari satu laki-laki. Uzumaki Naruto. Calon tunangan sahabatnya. / Spesial untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day yang ke 7
**The Beginning Of Love
**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Tachibana Ema**

 **.**

 **Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

 **.**

 **Di ikutkan dalam event NHFD#7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Dia akan pulang, kau tahu?"

"Siapa?"

"Naruto!"

Hinata berhenti menulis seketika. Lalu menatap Sakura keget sampai tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Kok tumben? Biasanya akhir tahun."

"Mungkin kangen," kata Sakura berbinar senang. Membuat Hinata buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan mendumal pelan.

Kangen? Tentu saja. setelah lebih dari satu setengah tahun masa perkenalan, mereka akan segera bertunangan. Wajar kalau Naruto menggunakan liburannya untuk pulang menemui Sakura sesering mungkin.

"Kapan?"

"Minggu depan. Bareng Sasuke juga. Kamu masih ingat dia kan?"

Tentu saja ingat. Sudah dua kali Sasuke ikut Naruto liburan ke Tokyo. Sahabat baik Naruto di London, kelahiran Tokyo juga. Tapi karena semua keluarganya sudah migrasi ke sana, Sasuke terpaksa jadi tamu di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

"Aku nggak sabar nunggu minggu depan."

Justru Hinata berharap minggu depan tidak pernah datang. Setidaknya sampai dia menemukan cara menghadapi Naruto. Atau paling tidak dia harus bisa menghindar dari pria itu. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini Hinata segera membereskan kertasnya. Sebenarnya esainya belum selesai. Tapi pikirannya sudah tidak bisa fokus ke hal lain selain sosok pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih baik berangkat ke _coffee shop_ walaupun shiftnya masih dua jam lagi.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Loh? Memangnya esaimu sudah selesai?"

"Lanjut nanti saja. Di sana juga masih ada paper work," dustanya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Hinata tersenyum ketika meninggalkan Sakura diperpustakaan kampus.

Hinata tahu saat seperti ini pasti akan datang pada akhirnya. Dalam enam bulan, dia sudah menyisihkan gajinya sebagai barista untuk liburan akhir tahun nanti. Berharap saat Naruto tiba di Tokyo, dia punya destinasi lain untuk menghindar. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan datang secepat ini, enam bulan setelah keberangkatannya yang terakhir. Padahal biasanya Naruto akan pulang di akhir tahun, melewati malam pergantian tahun bersama keluarganya dan Sakura.

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan pernah menghianati sahabatnya, Sakura.

Persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sangat lama, dan dia tak mau menghianati sahabatnya karena hatinya tak mau bekerja sama. Sudah hampir delapan tahun dia dan Sakura bersahabat, lebih tepatnya saat mereka mulai berseragam putih biru. Saat sama-sama di hukum akibat tidak membuat tugas di masa orientasi. Aneh kalau diingat bagaimana Hinata bisa langsung merasakan chemistry yang pas saat beradu pandang dengan Sakura yang berdiri di seberang lapangan. Mereka belum saling bertegur sapa bahkan belum saling bertukar nama, tapi rasanya sudah begitu dekat. Padahal dari awal Hinata merasa dia berada di sekolah yang salah. Lingkungan yang salah. Tapi beasiswa yang diterimanya membawanya sampai ke sekolah itu.

Dan pershabatan mereka berlangsung dikemudian hari, dikemudian tahun. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, pun setelah mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda selepas SMA.

Sampai ketika Naruto muncul dalam kehidupan Sakura. Calon tunangan yang disodorkan orangtuanya itu tentu saja membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget dan menjerit histeris. Ya tuhan, di jaman digital seperti ini di mana media sosial memungkinkan semua orang terkoneksi dan saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan begitu mudah, ternyata Sakura harus menemukan jodohnya dengan cara yang sangat konvensional.

Hinata tertawa sampai menangis mendapat berita kalau Sakura dijodohkan. Topik itu menjadi bahan olokannya selama berminggu-minggu sampai sang calon tunangan datang ke Tokyo. Berdiri dengan tegak dihadapan mereka dengan ekspresi yang penuh persahabatan dan ceria.

Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki seperti ini? pikir Hinata saat itu.

Hinata tahu debar didadanya awal yang salah. Mimpi-mimpinya sangat tidak pantas. Begitu juga dengan angan dan asanya. Sebab semua itu berasal dari satu laki-laki. Uzumaki Naruto. Calon tunangan sahabatnya.

Menggelikan!

Menjijikan!

Memalukan!

Sejak saat itu lah Hinata mulai menutup rapat perasaannya. Mencoba menghindari sebisa mungkin dari Naruto. Bukan hal yang mudah karena seringkali Sakura memaksanya ikut, apalagi kalau Sasuke juga ikut. Dia ingin menolak karena takut matanya bercerita lebih banyak dari pada bibirnya. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain juga ingin sebaliknya. Berharap bisa menatap Naruto diam-diam. Dan hal itu sudah cukup baginya, cukup sampai di situ. Kalau saja kejadian enam bulan yang lalu tidak mengacaukan segalanya.

" ** _Kita akan bicarakan lagi ketika aku kembali nanti._** "

Itu yang dikatakan Naruto terakhir sebelum benar-benar harus berangkat. Tatapan mata dan suaranya membuat Hinata mengigil. Ya tuhan, dia tidak mau membahas itu lagi. Terlalu memalukan. Terlalu menyakitkan. Perasaannya adalah rahasianya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu karena Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun masuk terlalu jauh ke perasaannya yang paling pribadi. Seharusnya begitu, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh terbujuk rayuan Sakura untuk mencicipi segelas minuman yang bahkan namanya saja dia tidak ingat.

.

.

Malam itu mereka makan berempat sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke London. Melihat suasana dan tatanan meja yang romantis, Hinata langsung menyesal telah ikut. Hatinya patah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bersahabat, dia merasa iri pada Sakura. Bukan karena Sakura punya segalanya cantik, baik, dan berkecukupan. Tapi karena Sakura punya Naruto.

Mungkin perasaannya yang mendadak rapuh membuatnya tidak menolak ketika Sakura menawarinya segelas kecil minuman. Melihat malam itu Sakura tertawa begitu bahagia membuat Hinata merasa dirinya begitu kekurangan. Begitu kosong dan mencoba mengisinya dengan segelas minuman lagi. Itu bukan seperti dirinya. Dan juga bukan kemampuannya.

Hari sialan, rutuk Hinata tiap kali dia coba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah gelas kedua, itupun kalau benar dia meminum hanya dua gelas. Karena ada penggalan memori yang hilang dikepalanya. Yang diingatnya kemudian adalah dia terbangun di siang hari, di kamar yang bukan miliknya. Di apertemen yang tidak dikenalnya. Satu-satunya yang sangat familiar baginya adalah sosok tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela dengan satu koper kecil terletak tak jauh dari sana.

NARUTO?

Dan mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada Sakura dan juga tidak ada Sasuke.

"Kamu mabuk semalam. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa minum?"

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Sakura tidak ingin ayahmu tahu. Jadi dia bilang ke ayahmu, kalau kamu menginap di rumahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau orangtuanya tahu. Jadi kau ku bawa ketempatku."

Ayahnya pasti akan marah jika tahu dia minum-minum semalam, apalagi sampai teler. Tapi kalau ayahnya tahu dirinya menginap di apertemen seorang laki-laki, sendirian pula, mungkin ayahnya akan terkena serangan jantung karena sikapnya ini. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras, menyebabkan Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum kembali bertanya. "Di mana Sakura?"

"Dia dalam perjalan ke sini bersama Sasuke."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto kalem dengan sedikit sunggingan senyum yang mencurigakan.

Hinata menatapnya curiga. Dia memang tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Tapi siapa tahu kalau pria itu macam-macam pada tubuhnya ketika dia tertidur?

"Aku Cuma menggendong mu, itu juga atas seijin Sakura. Setelah itu aku bersumpah, menyentuhmu pun tidak."

Hinata pun percaya kalau Naruto bukan lelaki yang kurang ajar seperti yang tadi dia bayangkan. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan mengambil kesempatan yang bukan miliknya. Tapi hal itu tetap saja tidak benar, seharusnya dia tidak menginap di sini, di kamar laki-laki.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir tengah hari. Kita masih sempat makan siang barsama sebelum aku ke bandara,"

Ahh, sekarang Hinata ingat. Hari ini Naruto harus segera berangkat ke London.

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu," kata Hinata bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Walau semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi menurut Hinata masih ada yang salah. Nalurinya seakan berdering mengingatkan sesuatu. Ada yang salah dengan sikap Naruto, dilihat dari caranya berdiri dan menatapnya pria itu terlihat sangat aneh.

"Naruto," pangil Hinata ragu-ragu. "Benar semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Naruto menatap dalam dan tajam. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, seperti menyeringai. Lalu menggeleng mantap.

Hinata menarik nafas lega, walau masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tidak ingin mendesak Naruto lagi. Hinata pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, karena dia ingin segera merapikan dirinya sebelum Sakura datang dan membuatnya lebih memalukan lagi.

"Kamu Cuma banyak tertawa semalam," seru Naruto, membuat Hinata kembali ke ruang tidur. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa selepas itu."

"Benarkah? Semoga aku juga tidak menari."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Untungnya tidak. Kamu Cuma banyak bicara."

"Oh ya? Aku bicara tentang apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit beharap semoga bukan tentang perasaannya yang dia bicarakan.

"Tentang perasaanmu."

Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung menegang. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan tatapannya terkunci pada tatapan Naruto yang terasa semakin gelap dan menghitam.

"Padaku," lanjut Naruto.

Ya Tuhan!

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Hinata berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi seakan seluruh darahnya terhisap habis dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing dan ingin sekali dia pingsan saja. Tapi herannya dia tidak pingsan walau napasnya terasa sesak.

"I-itu... itu," Hinata tergagap dan panik, dia sulit mencari penjelasan yang cukup logis untuk membantah entah kata-kata apa yang dia ucapkan semalam. "Itu tidak bisa dianggap serius. Saat itu aku sedang tidak sadar."

"Justru karena kau sedang tidak sadar, pintu hatimu tidak tertutup rapat," bantah Naruto telak.

Hinata semakin pucat. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi dan Naruto juga sepertinya menikmati keadaannya sekarang. Lihat saja pria itu sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh ke arahnya. Ingin sekali Hinata menghapus senyum menyebalkan itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya, Hinata tidak tahu. Karena yang lebih terpenting baginya sekarang adalah keluar dari keadaan memalukan inii.

Dia mau lari, kalau perlu meloncat ke luar jendela saja sekalian. Tapi satu-satunya jendela dan pintu diruangan ini ada dibelakang punggung Naruto. Jadi bagaiamana dia keluar?

'Ya Tuhan, apa kau bisa kirimkan petir di siang yang terang ini?' mohon Hinata putus asa. 'Atau perlu gempa dengan sekala yang besar, agar dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.'

TING TONG!

Bagai doanya dikabulkan Tuhan, suara bel pintu benar-benar menyelamatkan Hinata dari situasi yang tidak mengenakan itu.

"Naruto, sepertinya ada yang datang," kata Hinata ketika Naruto tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, seolah-olah pria itu mengabaikan orang yang sedang menekan bel diluar sana. "Lebih baik kau bukakan saja dulu."

"Tapi kita belum selesai bicara," kata Naruto tetap tidak mau bergerak membukakan pintu.

"Mungkin saja itu Sakura," kata Hinata sedikit memohon. "Kalau dia melihat aku dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia bisa salah sangka."

Awalnya Naruto terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Begitu Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu, Hinata langsung melorot lemas dan bisa bernapas normal kembali. Hinata berharap kalau yang datang itu sahabatnya Sakura. Karena saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan sahabat baiknya itu. Dia butuh Sakura untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dan topik memalukan ini.

Dan pada akhirnya hampir sepanjang hari itu Hinata lebih banyak diam dan terus mengikuti Sakura, kemanapun sahabatnya itu pergi. Sedetik pun dia tidak membiarkan Sakura menjauh dari sisinya. Hinata tidak tahu apakah Sakura mendengar insiden semalam atau tidak. Tapi dilihat dari sikap Sakura dan Sasuke sepertinya semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagi pula Hinata juga tidak berani berspekulasi dengan menanyakannya.

Hinata juga tahu, kalau Naruto marah padanya. Hal itu terpancar jelas dalam tatapan matanya yang dingin dan garis bibirnya yang menipis seolah menahan emosinya. Tapi memang dasarnya Hinata tak mau membicarakan hal itu lagi, memutuskan untuk terus menghindarinya sampai ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah harus memasuki pesawat, Naruto berkata.

"Kita akan bicarakan semuanya, ketika aku kembali nanti."

'Persetan, urusan itu masih satu tahun lagi,' rutuk Hinata saat itu. Dia masih memiliki waktu untuk menemukan cara agar bisa menghindar dari Naruto, ketika Naruto kembali nanti.

.

.

.

Tapi rencana tinggallah rencana. Hinata tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari Naruto untuk selamanya. Karena Naruto punya lebih dari satu cara untuk mendapatkannya. Seperti salah satu caranya adalah melalui Sakura sahabatnya.

Hampir setiap malam sejak kedatangan Naruto ke Tokyo Sakura selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan saat itu jugalah Hinata selalu bisa mencari alasan untuk menolaknya. Karena Hinata tahu Naruto pasti akan ikut dalam acara mereka itu.

"Uhm, Hinata," kata Sakura saat dirinya dan sahabat terbaiknya itu ada di kantin kampus.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya belakangan ini kamu menghindari aku ya?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. "Kalau aku punya salah padamu maafin aku ya."

"Nggak, kok. Itu perasaanmu saja, jangan sensi deh."

"Habis beberapa hari ini kamu selalu menolak setiap aku ajak keluar."

"Kamu kan tahu kalau aku lagi banyak tugas."

"Tapi masa sih nggak selesai-selesai tugasnya, memang berapa banyak sih tugasmu?"

"Ya nggak banyak juga sih, tapi aku jugakan kerja Sakura," jawab Hinata. "Minggu-minggu ini aku lagi dapet shift malem."

"Malem minggu kemarin aku ke sana, tapi kata Sai kau lagi libur."

Seketika Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura sahabat baiknya akan mengetahui kebohongannya.

Tahu Hinata berbohong padanya, Sakura kembali bertanya. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Ngak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Aku Cuma ngak mau ganggu kencan kalian."

"Kan kita perginya berempat."

"Terserah kalau Sasuke mau jadi obatnya buat kalian. Tapi aku tidak."

"Sebenernya kalau kamu ngak ikut, Naruto yang jadi obat nyamuknya," cengir Sakura sambil tersipu-sipu malu.

"Eh?" Hinata mendelik kaget. "Maksud kamu apa sih?"

"Aku pacaran sama Sasuke."

"Kok bisa begitu?"

"Ya bisalah, kan aku jatuh cintanya sama Sasuke. Bukan sama Naruto."

"Tapi kan... tapi kan, calon tunanganmu Naruto, bukan Sasuke?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Habis aku sama Naruto ngak ada ketertarikan sama sekali."

"Mana bisa begitu? Jangan ngawur deh Sakura."

"Boleh aja. Buktinya aku sama Sasuke sudah pacaran hampir satu tahun dan Naruto sedikitpun ngak keberatan."

"Setahun?" tanya Hinata terkejut. "Kamu menyembunyikannya dari aku selama ini?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan binar kebahagian dimatanya.

"Lalu orangtua mu bagaimana?"

"Aku dan Naruto akan bicara pada mereka pelan-pelan, dan selama proses itu kami sepakat tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan apa pun, sambil Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya sendiri saja sama Naruto langsung?" kata Sakura sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alis matanya, seolah dia sedang menggoda Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanku," kata Hinata yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya, karena dia tidak mau Sakura melihat wajahnya yang merona. "Untuk apa aku bertanya padanya."

"Oh, ya? Yang aku tahu malam itu kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"Jadi kamu tahu?" pekik Hinata seketika.

"Tentu saja, malam itu kan aku yang menemanimu di apertemen Naruto."

"Kamu yang nemenin aku? Jadi kamu nggak pulang?"

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku sahabat macam apa? Sampai teganya aku ninggalin kamu begitu aja."

Hinata ternganga kaget. Sekarang perasaannya terasa campur aduk antara lega karena malam itu dia tidak sendirian, juga takut serta malu karena Sakura tahu semuanya.

"Tapi waktu aku bangun, kamu kemana? Kok tidak ada."

"Saat itu, aku pergi cari makan. Lagi juga aku pergi ngak sampai satu jam kok. Memangnya Naruto ngak bilang ke kamu?"

"Dia membuatku berfikir, kalau aku menginap sendirian," geramnya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi, saat aku sedang keluar?" pancing Sakura ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu merah banget?" goda Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak... Sakura, aku... aku. Akkhhh!" Hinata mengerang frustasi karena tidak punya satu kalimat pun yang bisa menjelaskan semua keadaan itu pada sahabatnya ini.

Melihat Hinata frustasi, Sakura akhirnya melepas tawa yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Sakura terus tertawa sampai air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Aduh.. hahaha. Maaf ya Hinata," kata Sakura di tengah tawanya. "Tiap kali aku ingat kejadian malam itu, aku ngak bisa kalau ngak ketawa."

"Kamu denger semuanya, ya?" tanya Hinata merasa malu setengah mati.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu," kata Sakura yang masih tersenyum-senyum melihat temannya menderita karena kejadian malam itu.

"Memang aku bilang apa saja?"

"Aku yakin kamu takkan mau mendengarnya. Percayalah."

"Oh Tuhan," erang Hinata sambil meletakkan keningnya di atas meja.

"Ayolah Hinata. Tidak separah itu, kok," kata Sakura menyemangati. "Jangan kaya orang baru nelen racun gitu dong."

"Kamu bilang itu tidak parah?" Hinata menatap sahabatnya nanar. "Kamu tahu ngak, aku tuh udah menghianati kamu sahabat aku sendiri."

"Bodoh. Kamu ngak menghianati aku, kok. Lagi pula aku kan pacaran sama Sasuke sekarang."

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu calon tunangan kamu. Dan itu sangat tidak pantas juga memalukan, Sakura."

"Aku tidak setuju masalah tidak pantas, justru bagiku sangat pantas kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Tapi aku takkan membantah kalau itu sangat memalukan. Dan juga menggelikan. Kau tahu? Malam itu kau membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong. Kalau kau lihat wajahnya saat itu, itu sangat lucu."

"Oh Tuhan," erang Hinata lagi. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau ketemu dia lagi."

"Coba saja kalau kamu bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang padaku. Apa pun caranya, dia akan mendapatkamu. Jadi percuma saja kamu menghindarinya."

Dan ya memang percuma. Karena setelah Naruto tidak berhasil menemui Hinata melalui Sakura. Naruto memutuskan unutuk mengejar Hinata langsung ke tempat di mana Hinata tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi. Di sini, di _coffe shop_ tempatnya bekerja.

Naruto datang tepat satu jam sebelum shiftnya berakhir. Dan bagi Hinata itu menjadi satu jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Karena saat itu dia sangat gelisah karena tatapan mata Naruto selalu menuju kepadanya, kemanapun dia melangkah pandangan Naruto selalu tertuju kepadanya.

Karena ketidak nyamanan itu, Hinata mencoba bersembunyi dibalik mesin kopinya. Tapi percuma saja, sebab tidak sampai lima belas menit sejak kedatangan Naruto, semua rekannya tahu kenapa untuk peratama kalinya Hinata salah meracik kopi.

"Oke, Hinata," kata Sai sambil tertawa dan juga kesal. "Kau ku beri dispensasi setengah jam kali ini."

"Oh terimakasih, kau baik sekali."

"Ingat, kali ini saja," ujar Sai mengingatkan. "Besok, kalau dia datang lagi dan menatapmu seperti itu, aku akan mengusirnya. Dia boleh saja menatapmu tanpa berkedip, asal jangan membuatmu salah bikin kopi."

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah, dan disamping itu dia juga sudah lelah terus menghindar dari pria menyebalkan itu. Maka dibiarkan saja Naruto menggandeng tangannya ketempat parkir.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ketempat terakhir kali kita makan malam. Aku suka tempat itu. Tidak setiap saat seorang laki-laki di tembak di tempat umum."

Hinata langsung meronta berusaha menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Tapi sekuat apa pun dia berusaha, genggaman tangan Naruto tidak mau lepas. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin marah.

"Aku nggak mau! Lepasin aku."

"Oh, jadi kalau begitu kamu lebih suka kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku di sini? Di tempat parkir dan ditonton teman-temanmu?"

Seketika Hinata terpana dengan ancaman itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita sama-sama setuju, kalau pilihanku lebih baik."

Dan akhirnya Naruto kembali menuntun Hinata menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, tanpa penolakan lagi. Karena Hinata juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto sampai mengungkapkan perasaanya di sini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata panas dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

* * *

 **.**

 **Maaf cuma bisa nyumbang ini aja untuk event NHFD#7 kali ini. Semoga suka ya...**

 **Oh, ya bagi yang nunggu Gift Of Love mohon bersabar lah, aku lagi ngumpulin mood buat ngelanjutin fic itu.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, kesan, kritik, saran dan lain-lainnya**

 **Bye**


End file.
